scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair
The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair is the second episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise Batman and Robin help the gang solve the mystery of a crashed plane, a punch toy filled with counterfeit money and a house that keeps on dissapearing. Synopsis While on the way to the Mystery Club Convention in Gotham City one night, the Mystery Machine's headlights turn off after bumping a rock. Just then, a plane comes in for a landing and narrowly misses the van by a few feet. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo investigate. They become suspicious when the plane makes a mysterious delivery. They track a truck that comes out of the plane to a farmhouse. The truck has left a crate at the farmhouse. They soon find out that they are not the only ones investigating. Their old friends, Batman and Robin, are investigating, too. Batman and Robin had been patrolling Gotham City when they saw the airplane. The plane had no lights, and Batman suspected that someone was smuggling something illegal into the United States of America, so they investigated. Just as they are about to open the crate, an old woman named Mrs. Baker appears. Batman opens the crate and discovers a punch clown. Scooby-Doo walks to the punch clown and punches it. The clown punches back. Scooby punches again. The punch decapitates the clown, causing the content inside to fall out. Shaggy immediately sees this and notices that "bread" was in the clown. Batman notices that one of the 5 dollar bills shows President Abraham Lincoln wearing a turtle-neck sweater which did not exist in the 1860s, a clear indication that the money is counterfeit. The Mystery, Inc. team and the Dynamic Duo decide to find tire tracks which Velma finds. The jeep tracks to the auto-junkyard just past Gotham Cemetary. They find the truck there, and Daphne finds footprints. Batman, Robin, Shaggy, and Scooby track the prints which to a concrete compressing pit. Shaggy and Scooby hide in a car when they spot a hooded villain who nearly kills them. After a few mix-ups, everyone decides to return to the farmhouse to get the phony money to the Gotham City Police Department. When they arrive at the house, it is gone. Not only that, but the Batmobile has been stolen. They drive to the Batcave with the Mystery, Inc. team all blind-folded. They track the Batmobile to the Batman and Robin exhibit building at the Gotham City Amusement Park. When they arrive, they come across Joker and Penguin who are in the haunted house. Batman and Robin end up in a trap set up by the Joker. The kids head inside to rescue them and get some spooks. This ends with Joker and Penguin disguised as skeletons. Scooby-Doo gets hungry and chases the two villains into their own trap. Everyone laughs when Joker tries and fails to get out with Batman remarking that the "Clown Prince of Crime is now the Crown Prince of Climb" causing Scooby-Doo to break out in a giggle fit. After everyone gets out of the pit, Joker and Penguin explain everything. They reveal that they received the fraudulent currency from someone they did not know while the Joker insults Scooby-Doo by barking and then laughing. Joker and Penguin are arrested by Detective Harvey Bullock and his partner. (The detectives are not named in this episode.) They return to the house to find it has returned. Batman and Robin figure out all the furniture in the house is nailed to the floor which Shaggy had already figured out. The reason is discovered by accident when Scooby-Doo accidently pulls a fake branch on a fake tree down. The house turns upside-down and disappears. After a few topsy-turvy mix-ups, everyone finds the hooded villain and chases him or her. Their chase leads to a room full of toys which starts to play tricks on them. After a few chases and accidents, the hooded villain is caught. The villain turns out to be Mrs. Baker herself who was trying to cover up her counterfeiting scheme. As Mrs. Baker, Joker, and Penguin are taken away by the FBI. Scooby-Doo has some Bat-snacks and says "Scooby-Dooby-Dooooooooo". Everyone laughs. Guest stars * Batman and Robin Cast and characters Villains * Hooded Figure/Mrs. Baker * Skeleton Pair/Joker and Penguin Suspects Culprits Locations * Gotham City ** Batcave ** Auto-junkyard ** Gotham City Amusement Park *** Haunted house Notes/trivia * The phrase "Dynamic Scooby-Doo" is a play on the phrase "dynamic duo" which was how Batman and Robin were popularly known at the time. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * A couple times, the hooded man's black hood is purple. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Somewhere around the end of the episode, the outline of Velma's glasses turn white instead of black. * In one scene Batman is wearing tights, and a spit second later he is wearing long pants. * When the house is upside down and Fred and the girls are inside hanging from a table, the main door is behind them and outside is the courtyard, whereas it should be the unground cavern. * When Mrs. Baker first appears, she is as tall as Robin, but later when she was unmasked as the hooded guy, she was much shorter. * How could Scooby come out of the tepee if he never went in the first place? * Mrs. Baker must be in very good shape to be able to do the stunts she did as the Hooded Man. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman VHS. * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman DVD. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released March 22, 2005. Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes